chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Petrelli World 5
Peter is a canon character roleplayed and adapted by Lowri. In World 5: The Formula, he had lost the ability of Empathic Mimicry, and gained Ability Replication synthetically from the formula. However, he regained Empathic Mimicry when this ability was reactivated. He is one of the characters fighting against Pinehearst. Ability In this world, Peter now has the ability of Empathic Mimicry again, having regained it when the ability was reactivated. He previously had Ability Replication, which meant he could at the time "borrow" an ability from someone by touch. He could only hold one ability at a time, and when he took another ability he'd lose the one he had previously. He gained this ability from the formula, after his father, Arthur Petrelli, had absorbed his original ability from him along with every secondary ability he'd gained using it. 'Previous Borrowed Abilities' *Flight *Peak Physical Properties *Stealth 'Current Absorbed Abilities' *Time And Space Manipulation *Activation/Deactivation *Ability Replication *Stealth *Electrokinesis *Pyrokinesis *Peak Physical Properties *Animation/Deanimation *Persuasion *Precognitive Dreaming *Flight *Magnetism *Mind Shielding *Health Preservation *Rapid Cellular Regeneration *Precognitive Painting *Advanced Telekinesis *Illusion Manipulation *Absorption *Enhanced Speed *DNA Manipulation *Accelerated Probability *Elementokinesis *Genetic Mimicry *Aura Mimicry *Information Production *Memory Manipulation *Cloning *Ability Manipulation Family *Mother - Angela Shaw *Father - Arthur Petrelli *Aunt - Alice Shaw *Brothers - Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray *Sisters in law - Pippa Millbrook, Tracy Petrelli, Daphne Millbrook, Louise Thompson, Emma Thompson, Marie Thompson *Brothers in law - Robert Thompson, Joshua Thompson *Niece - Claire Bennet, Daniella Parkman, Alicia Thompson, Kaylee Bishop Jnr, Kaylee Bishop Snr *Nephews - Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Ellis Thompson, Noah Gray Jnr, Noah Gray Snr *Son - Taylor Petrelli *Daughter - Sable Petrelli *Wife - Sapphire Thompson History ]]In this world, Peter didn't lose empathic mimicry or learn of his father's survival until the time of Dual in canon, when he attacked Pinehearst attempting to stop Arthur. However, he did not succeed in this intention. Instead, he lost his ability, received his scar and was nearly killed. He managed to cause an explosion which destroyed much of the formula but not all, and he also stole a vial to gain ability replication. After flying himself and Nathan out of the explosion, he was found by Sapphire Thompson. She hid him from Pinehearst and joined him in fighting them, and during this time they began a relationship. They also had twin children, but Sapphire hid this from him and gave them away. Roughly a year afterwards, their small group was captured during a series of raids. Pinehearst blackmailed Peter into agreeing to give up fighting them in exchange for their freedom. However, he did not do so, instead borrowing stealth in order to convince them that he had. During a subsequent raid, in which he and Ellis became trapped, Ellis accidentally reactivated Peter's empathic mimicry, enabling them both to escape successfully. A few weeks later, Peter informed Saph that he'd identified what he believed was a spy within their group: Sable. Sapphire attempted to persuade him to spare the girl, and eventually chose to kill him in order to save their daughter, though she was afterwards distraught by her choice. When another Peter appeared hours later, she at first believed he was a shapeshifter, but he eventually managed to prove to her that the opposite was true, and that it'd been the imposter whom she'd killed. Peter proposed to her shortly afterwards, and they chose to elope. After seeing a precognitive painting showing Sable's death, Saph tried to make a deal with Pinehearst in order to save her daughter, and agreed to hand over the resistance's leader to them. However, instead of giving Peter up, she chose to hand herself over, claiming to be that leader. She would have been executed, but Peter foresaw this, and he and Kaylee Bishop successfully rescued Saph. A few weeks afterwards, Saph told him that Pinehearst were now pursuing her, and asked for his help in evading them. He cast a complex illusion making the agents believe that they'd successfully captured and executed her, stopping them from going after her again. Peter was later visited by Pippa Millbrook, asking him for help in retaliating against Pinehearst after she heard of her sister's supposed death. Saph persuaded her sister against this dangerous idea by revealing her own survival. A few weeks later, he was contacted by another group of those fighting against Pinehearst who asked for his help in hiding two people from the company. These people were Sable and Taylor. He gave them mental shields and genetically altered their appearance to help them hide, but didn't learn of their true identities. Etymology Both Peter's first name and surname come from the Greek word for "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.